Nee! (Hey!)
by Pandas hate Faber-Castell
Summary: Un ff de Perfume.Narra el camino de Nocchi y Kashiyuka para unir sus vidas con un lazo amoroso.No se que mas decir,pero leanlo y mandenme un review.


Este ff esta inspirado en las 3 integrantes de es un fanfic yuri por lo tanto,si tienes problemas no lo que sera algo como un songfic,no me e decidido,pero en algunas partes pondre versos de sus le gustaria que tambien pusiera el titulo de las canciones dejenlo en un no creo que los fans perfumeros los necesitemos parque sabemos las canciones de memoria XD Pon Pon Way Way?

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Introductorio**

_" mabushikute me ga sameta hi wa  
chotto dake kimochii  
nemui kedo sekkaku da shi  
kimi wa mou okiteiru kana?  
kyou no yotei wo katte ni tate no "_

__"Yuka!,recuerda que siempre te equivocas en ese paso!"-Ayaka o mas conocida como A-chan en publico,gritaba exasperada,a una joven al parecer de su misma edad que había vuelto a caer debido a la dificultad de la coreografía - "Aun no entiendo porque en vivo no te caes!"-Ayaka era una joven que rozaba los venti tanto años,era alguien de caracter fuerte,auqnue siempre en el fondo era una "blandengue" kawaii neko,al parecer era la mas responsable del trio y se comportaba como la jefo del grupo,aunque eso no ayudaba a quitar su fama de renegona.

"Ayaka-chan,sabes que nunca me a pasado con Nee en vivo,en cambio yo no e olvidado quien casi me vuela la cabeza bailando Dream Fighter!"-Respondió la aludida,con un dejo de orgullo fingido,para echarse al suelo y fingir lagrimas de es un poco mayor que ella,es la personalidad tierna,kawaii e inocente que culquiera adora pero a veces llega a ser demasiado fria y discreta.

Todo ese teatro transcurría en una sala de ensayos de Universal Music las dos jóvenes habían llegado media hora antes de lo normal para platicar y volver a esperaban a Ayano (Nocchi) y a Mikiko,la coreografa de Perfume,para ensayar la coreografiar para "Handy Man".  
Como pocos sabian _LEVEL 3_ seria lanzado unos meses antes de fin de año,pero ellas ya habian termino Handy Man para repentino salto a la fama de lo que comenzó como un pequeño grupo de Hiroshima a uno de los grupos mas representativos de todo Japón,fue hace apenas unos años,pero ellas lo recordaban como una oportunidad para eso se esforzaban diariamente,con dolores de cabeza o dolores en los pies por bailar con tacones altos,siempre estaban practicando para ser un mejor grupo siempre estando unidas.

Pero,a la hora acordada para reunirse a ensayar,solo habia llegado Mikiko pero no esos momentos Yuka recuerdo lo sucedido dos noches atras...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Por fin!,Yuka trae los platos,yo llevo la fuente"-Ayano emanaba alegría ya que Yuka habia aceptado quedarse a dormir con ella,para ver la nueva pelicula de terror tailandesa,ese gusto por las pelis de terror,era una de las pocas cosas que las unia. Por eso había preparado una Lasaña digna de un rey occidental para ver la ,conocida como Nocchi,era mas madura fisica y mentalmente que las demos integrantes de Perfume,aunque claro era mas directa en todo los sentidos,pero para confesar su amor,la persona directa que era parecia haberse fugado cuando era inmadura ni un niño de 3 años era competencia para dejaba que la yuden ya que ella siempre a querido tener la imagen de alguien fuerte que puede hacer las cosas por si sola.  
"Listo!,te ayudo con la fuente?"-Respondio Yuka,mientras observaba lo pesada que se veía.  
"Noooo,no es nada,yo pue...!"-Sin advertir el pequeño bulto que se había formado en la alfombre,Ayano tropezo,a punto de caer de bruces,sintió que unos suaves y delgadas manos,se pusieron debajo de sus axilas para sujetarla,era Yuka que advirtiendo eso fue a recatarla de la caida,aunque la fuente callo pero gracias a Dios,no se cayo su contenido,ni se rompio.."Ayano-san!,estas bien?!"-Pero esa pregunto solo fue formulada en su mente,ya que se habia percatada de la comprometedora posicion de ambas,ya que Ayano espaba presionada contra su pecho.  
"Oh!,Yuka-chan gracias por salvarme...Desde este angulo...tus ojos..."-Ambas estaban a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal,pero Yuka tuvo la fuerza voluntad y ayudo a Ayano a pararse correctamente-"Ayano-san,mejor...vamos a ver la peli"_

"Ok..."-Respondio algo triste sin saber película paso rápidamente sin ningun incidente y solo unas miradas entre ambas lograron aplacar algo del terror remplazandolo por verguenza.

_Como siempre,Yuka dormia con Ayano,ya que ambas tenian esa confianza de añ de cambiarse la ropa por el pijama,ambas se dijeron un buenas noches apenas audible por la otra._

_Yuka desperto por unos ruidos raros,pero al voltear y ver a su acompañante que era la que hacia los ruidos,decidio escuchar con atencion,al parecer estaba dormida y tenia un sueño algo extraño.  
"Yu...Yu...Ka...casate conmigo"-Ante esas palabras La joven de fleco palidecio su cara paso por todos los colores y casi se desmaya,si no se acordaba de que esta soñando.  
"Tranquila mas raro no podia ser..."_

Desperto tranquilamente,rodeada de un calor corporal...QUE?!.Abrio los ojos rapidamente y Ayano yacía abrazada a ella con la cabeza en su pecho,evidentemente dormida claro".  
Ayano se desperto por el sobresalto de al ver su posicion se alejo asta el otro extremo de la cama."Ligeramente ruborizada" por asi decirse ya que parecia que le hacia competencia a los tomates,por ver quien era el mas rojo.  
"Lo...Lo...Siento"-Susurro una Ayano avergonzada."No...No tiene que hacerlo...me me gusto"-Yuka habia pronunciado esas palabras que penso que su mente solo escucharia.  
Se miraron por un rato,y Ayano se levanto un poco confundida y se fue a bañar mientras Yuka,preparaba el desayuno para salir Ayano se sento en la mesa tomar fue un desayuno agarro sus cosas y profirió en voz baja:"Lo siento, si te un buen dia y nos vemos pasado mañana,Sayonaraaaa" con un dejo de tristeza.

_Ayano se quedo estupefacta y solo atino a decir despues de que se cerro la puerta:"Soy un idiota...no se ni lo que siento" .  
Unos metros despues de la puerta,Yuka paraba un taxi,rapidamente se subio señalo la direccion, y penso:Nunca me a pasado antes...nos hemos abrazado siempre como amigas...pero hoy...fue diferente...senti algo que nunca crei sentir antes._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_****_"Que le habra pasado?!, no llega!,no podemos empezar sin ella!"-Exclamo una Mikiko que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Yuka lo sabia...tenia miedo a actuar...pero no sopartaba pensar que le habria pasado a su amiga y si seria su culpa,corriendo llego al estacionamiento y sin mas pensarlo ,ni escuchar los gritos de Ayaka, entro a su auto,piso el acelerador y fue camino a buscarla...se sentia que era su tarea encontrarla,pero tambien cuidarla...sentia ese sentimiento de amor...amor?...Yuka reacapacito y penso que aquello que sentia no era normal,y si se lo demostraba a la tildaria de anormal y romperian sus lazos de amistad...solo la trataria como su amiga aunque le doliera a ella misma.

_**A veces suceden increíbles historias,al intentar descubrir si **_  
_**otro correspondra tu amor o no,incidentes que quizás pondrán**_  
_**a prueba el valor que tienes para amar a esa persona, y si esa persona te aceptara**_  
_**estas historia es una de esas...**_


End file.
